Beautiful Endless Pain
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beautiful Endless Pain **_

_**Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Ema/?**_

_**Rating: T (may change at a later date)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome didn't know the family that was taking her in. She knew that Rintarou was a good friend to her mother and was willing to take her in now that she had no family.

She had been seventeen when Rintarou took her in. She didn't know how to feel with the new family situation. Kagome had come home with her family dead, and no one knew how to contact her.

When she finally got in contact with one of her friends, Ayumi, she let her know what happened.

A car crash.

Something as simple as that took the life of her younger brother, mother and grandfather. Kagome broke down feeling horrible. She should have been there with them, not in the past.

She could have spent more time with them if she didn't put her selfish needs of wanting to fight in the past...her mother asked her to stop going. Kagome kept coming back hurt, injury after injury had become too much for her mother. Kagome refused though...she thought she was doing the right thing...her duty.

Now though...Kagome regretted it sometimes. She regrets not being there all the time with her family...but she still thought she did the right thing going to the past. She was the one who broke the Shikon no Tama in the first place...so it was her duty to make sure it was repaired and out of existence.

Kagome lived with her past, she missed everyone in the past...and she still cried for her family she lost...but now she started to live again.

Kagome dropped out of highschool, much to the disappointment of Rintarou, but she did get her GED, and was on her way to publish her first novel.

_**Feudal Fairy Tale: The Journey Begins. **_

It was almost ready to be published after a year of work.

Kagome was nineteen now, and she did still live with the Hinata family. Ema was cute, and Kagome took to being the 'guardian' when Rintarou wasn't around...which was_ A LOT._

But now...Rintarou was getting remarried and with said marriage he wanted Kagome and Ema to live with his new wife's sons...all thirteen of them.

Kagome was still iffy about going to live with them, which brought her to the situation she was in now.

She wanted to talk to Rintarou and tell him he didn't need to take care of her anymore. She was making enough with her job now...and if her book sells good she could live off that as she wrote the sequel to said book.

Biting her lip, Kagome flipped open her cellphone. She should get it over and done with. She wasn't part of the Hinata family...Kagome knew that. She was just someone staying with them, sure they were close, but not family close.

Clicking 'Rintarou Hinata' Kagome put the phone to her ear as it started to ring. On the third ring she heard a 'hello'

"Rintarou...It's Kagome" She fidgeted with the end of her skirt. She was already nervous, but now being on the phone, she didn't know how to word what she was going to say. She didn't want to upset him any, he did take her in when he didn't need to.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Kagome could hear worry in his voice but shoved it to the back of her mind.

"Yes...everythings fine...I um...just wanted to talk to you about this...moving thing?" SHe didn't know what else to call it. She wasn't family, she shouldn't live with his to be wife's family. She had no place there.

Kagome heard a sigh on the other line, "I was wondering if you were going to say something...I take it you are unsure. You don't' have to be. Miwa said her sons would be happy to have you there...and I know Ema would like the company too."

Kagome sighed into the phone, "I know...I know...but I'm not family...you are going to be a newlywed soon...I am nineteen. You don't have to take care of my. I am of age now."

Kagome heard Rintarou take a deep breath, "You are family. Maybe not by blood...and you haven't been living with us long, but you are still family and will be so from now on."

Biting her lip Kagome looked down at her hands, "I just don't want to be a burden to you..."

A soft laugh came from the other line, "You are always putting yourself down. You need more self confidence Kagome."

She knew what he said was true, her time with Inuyasha did make her have some confidence issues...as well as love and trust issues. There was a reason she didn't date.

"...I know...but..." Kagome started, but she heard a shuffle of the phone before a woman came on the line.

"Kagome?" a soft voice said, Kagome was guessing this was Miwa Asahina, Rintarou to be wife.

"..um...yes ma'am." She didn't know how she would talk to this woman. She had never met her before.

"You can call me Miwa...but.." there was a pause, "..You don't have to worry. My sons will be fine with you staying there. You can do a trial period...if you don't like living there, you can find an apartment."

Kagome could agree to that...she could stay there for a couple months and then she would get an apartment for herself and go on with her life.

"You are family. Rintarou said this to you, and I know my boys will love having another sister." Kagome felt her heart stop at this. Family. She wanted that more than anything, but she didn't know if she deserved it.

"I...I will give it a try." Kagome muttered into the phone feeling defeated. She would give it time and if she didn't like it...well she would move.

"Good..." Miwa said cheerfully, Kagome could tell she was a kind woman and was happy Rintarou found her.

Kagome smiled softly, "Tell Rintarou I will call him again once we have settled in...for now I have to finish packing." She paused before continuing, "Thank you."

She heard a 'you're welcome' before Kagome hung up the phone.

Looking around her room Kagome sighed, "It looks like I have some packing to do before tomarrow."

Who knew that tomorrow would end up being different than she expected.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter...it is longer than normal! XD But yes, I am trying to get back into typing. It was a slow process and I am trying to do it. I am getting there slowly. I enjoyed writing this chapter...a lot. **_

_**I may do what I have been wanting to do for a while, but because of the flamers decided against it. I will pick a couple of fics to concentrate on and work on those. This way I can get back into typing the way I want to. **_

_**Thanks for all the support from everyone. **_

_**Love you all! *hugs* **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beautiful Endless Pain **_

_**Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Ema/?**_

_**Rating: T (may change at a later date)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she finished putting all her books into boxes, she knew she was mostly packed now. Her books took the longest to pack, because of the amount she owed. She just loved books, she had all kinds.

Kagome just needed to pack her laptop, and some random items. She had finished most of her packing last night and into the early morning before she headed to bed.

Now though, the moving truck was there to take all of Ema and her things to the new home they would be living at. They had gotten most of the stuff out and she was just making sure everything was packed.

Looking around the room she sighed, she packed her laptop into its back along with her flash drives and little nicknacks. This wasn't going to be her home any longer. From now on she had a new home.

Sighing once more she made her way out of the room and outside where the workers were packing stuff into a moving truck.

One of the workers saw her and came towards her, "Miss Higurashi...we are mostly done. We can meet your over at the address you provided us." he gave her a small smile.

Kagome nodded, "I'll be there. Thank you for all the hard work." she gave a small bow before he walked away with a nod.

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked at her once home one more time before she made her way down the street. She was going to go to her Publishing office to hand in her new information so they could get ahold of her and after that she would be heading over to her new home.

She just hoped her new home was going to be actually that...a home and not somewhere she felt like an outsider.

* * *

Kagome muttered a small curse, going to her Publishing office took longer than she thought it would. She hoped she hadn't missed the moving truck yet. That would be rather embarrassing.

As she jogged down the street she turned the corner and gave a sigh of relief when she saw a moving truck. At least she made it on time!

As she made her way there, she was about five houses down, two males stepped out and talked to the moving people. One was an older male with what looked like a doctor's coat on, and the other was a little boy who couldn't be older than ten.

"umm..excuse me." Kagome muttered as she walked closer to the house, getting the attention of the two males. They looked at her with surprise before the older one smiled and took a step closer to her.

"You must be, Kagome-chan?" he asked, a bright smile on his face as the younger one bounced on his heels next to him.

"...Yes... Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you." As Kagome stood up she was knocked to the ground with a cry off, 'Nee-san!'

With big eyes Kagome could only think, _'older sister? what?'_ before she hit the ground. It seems she wasn't aware of something she should have been. Rintarou was probably behind it...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I didn't know what way I wanted to do this chapter...I think I retyped it at least three times before I left it alone! lol Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter...I rewrote this a lot and it ended up being shorter than the first time I typed it up ...opps! Hope you all like it all the same. I am going to go work on some other things to update, but I am going to start the next chapter for this fic tonight. ^^ I am TRYING to update this fic once a week...trying. Some updates may be late cause of my job. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this. Read and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beautiful Endless Pain **_

_**Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Ema/?**_

_**Rating: T (may change at a later date)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked and looked at the little boy that was attached to her, "ummm..." She didn't really know what to say. She had a feeling Rintarou didn't tell them she wasn't related to them by marriage, only Ema was.

The man smiled at the scene as he picked the boy off of her, "Sorry about that. Wataru has been excited to meet you and your sister, Ema."

Kagome blinked, "A-ah." She didn't know what to really say..and she was correct on how they thought Ema and herself were related.

"I am the oldest, Masaomi. Wataru is the youngest. The others should be here in a little bit. I believe school ended not that long ago. I will show you where your room is when the movers are done. " Masaomi motioned her to come inside.

Kagome gave a small smile and bowed, "Thank You and I look forward to getting to know you all."

"We look forward to getting to know you as well, Kagome-chan." Masaomi smiled as he led her inside, as they walked inside Wataru attached himself to her side and was now holding her hand.

A flash of longing went through her, Souta used to do the same thing. Kagome pushed the thought of her deceased family to the back of her head. She didn't want to be sad right now.

"While we wait for the movers to move the boxes how about some tea?" Masaomi asked the younger girl.

Kagome nodded as the three of them entered the building, "That would be fine, thank you."

As they entered Kagome looked around, so far it is like a normal apartment building when they walk in, the mail boxes and the call button to each room on the wall.

This caused Kagome to blink, that was rather different. Masaomi noticed where she was looking and smirked, "We all get mail and visitors so not to disturb the rest of the family this was put in. Your name will also be added along with Ema's."

Kagome nodded as she slipped her shoes off along with the other two and put a pair of slippers on, and was guided into another room, the living room she would guess. Then through the living room into the kitchen.

"SIt down and I will make some tea." Masaomi told the blue eyed girl, who nodded.

"Sit next to me big sister" Wataru cheered as he dragged her to the kitchen table. Kagome laughed and let herself be led by the young boy.

"Alright Alright." She smiled as she took a seat next to the young boy. He was so happy and cheerful it was hard to not smile around him. He reminded her a mix between Shippo and Souta.

A faraway look came to her eyes as she thought about them. It felt like forever since her adventures.

"Here you go." Kagome blinked as she looked to Masaomi who was holding out a cup of tea for her.

"Thank You." Kagome took the tea and sipped it before setting it down. She didn't know what to say to the two brothers. She didn't know anything about them.

"You don't have to be so nervous..." Kagome jumped at that, a blush dusting her cheeks as she looked at Masaomi.

Giving a small smile she asked, "What gave me away?"

The older man gave a small smile, "You are looking around the room and fiddling with your fingers. Yusuke does the same thing when he is nervous or embarrassed."

Kagome blushed more at this, "Um...when does everyone arrive. I know I got here a little early. I finished my things in town sooo..." she left it at that knowing he would get the jist of what she was saying.

"It is fine. This also gives Wataru and myself time to get to know you." he told Kagome who nodded in understanding.

"What do you want to know...there isn't a lot." she really didn't think she was that interesting.

Masaomi hummed as he took a sip of his own tea, "I don't think that is true. I bet you are an interesting person." He paused before continuing, "I know mother said you were a writer? What do you write?"

Before Kagome could answer a voice by her made her stop, "O~h? I didn't know one of our darling sisters arrived already." an arm went around her shoulder making her jump and look up to see a blond male with long hair and gold eyes looking down at her with a smirk.

"Well, aren't you cute."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, this man reminded her too much of Miroku. She could only hope he didn't act fully act like him.

Wataru eyes glowed with happiness at seeing one of his brothers, "You're here early, Big Brother Kaname!"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: There is the third chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this. I am starting the next chapter after this. I am in a BroCon mood so might as well keep typing while I can! Tell me your thoughts so far on this. **_

_**Read and Review!**_

**_Also, sorry again for the long wait. I needed the break, so I hope you all are still reading my things. Thank you all for the messages you have sent. It ment alot. Thank you! I am slowly trying to get back into typing, as you can tell by the multipul updates. _**

**_I am trying, so please be paitent with me. I will try to get things out as fast as I can. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beautiful Endless Pain **_

_**Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Ema/?**_

_**Rating: T (may change at a later date)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

The name, Kaname, smirked, "I wanted to get here with enough time before our new family members arrived, sadly it seems I didn't make it before one of them showed up." He winked at Kagome who just tilted her head to the side.

He really did remind her of Miroku...well a Miroku that was more serious and didn't ask every woman to bear his child. Kagome mentally sighed at that. She never got over how weird Miroku was on that.

Snapping out of her thoughts she gave the man a small smile and tilted her head down in a small bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kaname sighed, taking her chin so she would look at him in the eyes, "Now none of that, Call me Big Brother~"

Kagome blinked, looking at him in the face trying to see if he was serious. Not being able to tell she pulled away from his grip, "...no thank you..."

Kaname gasped, before sitting down in a chair, crying crocodile tears, "So cold..."

Masaomi sighed as he gave Kagome a small smile, "He is harmless..." he paused for a moment before continuing, "He is rather harmless."

Kagome nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"When is everyone else arriving?" Kaname was the one to talk next, it seems like he didn't take silence very well.

Masaomi glanced at the clock, "They should all be arriving soon. School just got out and they all are coming straight home. I know a couple of them are going to be late because of work."

Wataru who was sitting down quietly began to talk again, "Ne Ne, The workers look done. Can't I show big sister to her room!"

Three heads turned towards workers closing the truck door and talking to one another outside the window.

Kagome sighed in relief. Being around people you don't know was uncomfortable for her. She liked her solitude.

"Yes Wataru. We can show her where her room is." the elder man laughed lightly as a look of excitement came to the young boys face.

"Yay! Come on! Come on!"

Kagome laughed as she stood up and waved bye to the two, but was stopped when Masaomi stood in front of her. She gave him a questionable look, wondering what was wrong.

"I know we are strangers now, but we are going to be family." He gave Kagome's head a pat and smiled at her, "You get settled in. I will see the moving company off." She nodded as she watched him walk away, before she was dragged up the stairs. She could hear a laughing Kaname still in the kitchen watching everything.

'_Jerk'_ Kagome thought as he enjoyed her discomfort. She knew they all could tell she wasn't comfortable with being in the home yet.

It didn't take long for Kagome to be dragged to her room, thankfully. Wataru chatted about random things the whole elevator ride and all the way to the a door with a white name plate with her name written in calligraphy on the door.

"It looks like Big Brother Kaname stopped by your room first...and Ema's too." Wataru said pointing to the door across from her with the same kind of name place except a different name.

'_Okay...so maybe he isn't such a jerk after all' _Kagome thought as she looked at the name plate with mixed emotions.

"That was kind of him." She gave Wataru a small smile, "Thank you for showing me my room. I am going to unpack some. Once Ema gets here we can all hang out and play...how does that sound?"

Wataru smiled and leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you big sister! We will play later than!" He gave her another smile, before running off.

Kagome shook her head, he had a lot of energy...she would give him that. With a sighe she opened the door and flipped the lightswitch on. She closed the door to her room, which was more apartment like than anything and took a look around. It was an apartment...it was just missing a kitchen.

She shook her head as she went and sat on the bed. She didn't know if she was going to survive being here. They thought her as family already...at least some of them did.

How would they react when the found out she wasn't. She was an orphan.

She always ended up alone in the end...but maybe this time would be different...

_**Right?**_

_**x-x-x**_

Not that far away someone picked up a pen and sighed another document before glancing over at the clock with a sigh. He had been hard at work and it seemed like time still was dragging on.

He had been waiting to hear from a lawyer all day since they found her. He wanted to get her in his custody, but she was an adult and because of that there were some things that had to be done.

Gold eyes looked at a small figure on his desk before he got up and left the room. The memory of a blue eyed girl with a bright smile flashing through his mind.

He would protect her like he promised...but first he needed more time.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I am doing things by memory right now. My sister is borrowing my anime as of right now so I don't have any reference on typing this! So I do hope you all enjoy this all the same!**_

_**Tell me what you think! Also, I have a new Facebook, Yuki Iseri, if you want to look me up. I have the same picture on there as my fanfiction profile pic..., or I put a link on my fanfiction profile page!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat in her room, a sigh leaving her lips. She was finally alone. It was already overwhelming just meeting the brothers she had...and she wasn't even half done.

'_Today is going to be a long night' _Kagome thought as she sat her laptop bag on her unmade bed. She looked around and saw everything was put away nicely. Her bookcases were set in the corner by her desk, then after her desk was her tv stand, which held her tv, and then a nightstand next to her bed. Everything else was in boxes and needed to be unpacked.

Kagome knew that she would have to come out of her room eventually, but she really didn't know what to think. Her new 'brothers' thought she was Rintarou's daughter and she and Ema were related...which was somewhat true.

Rintarou was her guardian...he didn't adopt her or anything, so she wasn't his daughter...but he took care of her like a father would. She never really knew her real father, so it was nice to have him around.

Still...she didn't know if she should correct the Asahina brothers about her status or not...

'_I hope coming here was a good idea...'_ Kagome thought as she silently got off her bed and started to open boxes. She may as well start putting things away and making it seem like she lived here now.

She told Miwa she would try, and she would. If she really didn't like living here, Kagome would find an apartment close by so she could still keep an eye out for Ema.

Slowly Kagome started putting all her books on the bookshelves and made sure they were categorized by genre before moving to her desk. She put her laptop on her desk, and other little items she had put in her laptop bag she wanted to keep from getting broken.

Kagome moved to some other boxes where she had her DVDs. She made sure her television was plugged in, along with her DVD player, then moved on to her game system. She had gotten into games more since her brother passed. He had always been obsessed with them.

A sad smile crossed her lips as she sat up the game system and sat up her games next to it. She then got her anime and j-drama DVD's and put them in their places on the build in DVD shelves on the entertainment center for her tv.

When she finished putting her DVDs away she heard a knock at her door, getting up Kagome made her way to the door and opened it.

There on the other side stood a blonde male who was dressed in a suit, minus the jacket, he gave her a small smile as her blue eyes connected to his lighter blue ones.

"Hello," Kagome smiled in greeting, she had a guess it had gotten late since it seemed he had gotten off work. So it had to be after five o'clock now.

"Good evening." The male said small smile on his face, "I am Ukyo Asahina, I am the second son of Miwa." He gave a small bow, and Kagome could tell he was more reserved compared to Kaname who she met earlier.

Kagome gave a bow in greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet you, as you probably know I am Kagome Higurashi...please take care of me." She flashed a smile as she stood back up.

"It is nice to meet you." Ukyo said smiling, "I came to get you, everyone will be gathering downstairs soon..if you would like to join us?"

Kagome nodded, "Let me grab my phone real quick first." She ran back into the room and grabbed her phone off the bed and back to where Ukyo who still stood at the door.

"Alright..." Kagome closed the door behind her and looked at the older male, "You will need to learn, I don't think I can find my way out of here just yet."

Ukyo laughed, "You will get used to it...I also have some maps for you and Ema. This way you know where everything is and if you need one of us, know where to look. Once you have been here for awhile, you will be able to find your way around with no problem."

"That is good to know." Kagome muttered, "I tend to get lost rather easily, so a map will definitely be helpful to me."

Ukyo blinked as they came to the Elevator, "Oh? Do you get lost often?" If she did he might have to find a way to help her more. She did move to a new area...so she probably would get lost going to work or school...

Kagome gave a small cough, "um...sometimes..." She wasn't going to admit it. Nope. She could find things on her own...sometimes...maybe.

Ukyo chuckled at the small blush on her face and took that as a 'yes' she did get lost often. As the elevator door opened Kagome and Ukyo heard arguing.

"It looks like the rest have gathered. I sat the tea out, let's grab that before going out..." Ukyo suggested.

Kagome nodded following behind him...she heard the voices and wondered what the other brothers were like.

She would soon find out.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am already going to work on the next chapter. I have been into Bro-Con a lot this week...so expect updates! XD I have also been into Host Club so you probably should expect some updates in that category as well. **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think so far! **_


End file.
